Doctor whooves: Silence of the ponies
by DrHooves
Summary: The doctor and Ditzy travel to pre-magical equestria, where the silence-and an old friend-await. Note: I can't do an episode next week, but i'll make it up to you with an awesome christmas special!


The planet Silentium. The planet of the Silence. On the large council building, the members were congregated, disappointed about the Doctor escaping from their clutches.  
"We almost had him! Now, there will be a guarantee that the question will be answered!"  
"Is there no weakness? We have been tracking him and his new equine pet, but we need to make a move, and fast!" At this point, a Silent had a sudden look of surprise on his face-if silents could, as they had no mouth, or, for that matter, any prominent facial features. "But there is, brothers! One of our scouts has found a planet with a large radiation-energy source, a planet called Equestria. Perhaps if we find a way to biologically have this energy used as a weapon and a tool by the planet's residents, then maybe we could have a way. The Doctor is bound to technology. Take that away from him, and we do have an advantage against him."  
"It is well. What of Melody Pond?"  
"We have recaptured her. Fortunately for us, she was planting bombs near the supply hangars."  
"Bring her in." The doors opened, and a two guards were flanking a woman, 30ish, with blond, bushy, hair. other than the fact that she was handcuffed, she was pretty much all right. "So, these are the fine folks who are trying to kill my husband."  
"We are requiring your services once again...to land on the planet Equestria...you will kill the Doctor there."  
"You know the feeling you get when people have you in their grasp, but really whether their existence continues is entirely in your hands? Yeah, I have that feeling right now." She tapped a button on her palm, and then her cuffs fell free. Then-BOOM. River Song ran from the chamber, where her escape craft was waiting. Firing up the engines, she placed from the surface. About five miles from the planet's atmosphere, she relaxed. She had escaped. Then, she re-tightened up. A great pain had shot from her neck to her head. Then temporal coordinates shot into River's head, and she steered towards the TARDIS, which was her first hiding place from the silence. Hmm, It looked as if the Doctor had a change of scenery. What was equestria? A new planet?

Her craft started breaking apart, and instantly, she saw regeneration energy, spilling out of her hands. There was a sort of barrier of radiation. Here I go, she thought...and then the world went black.

When she woke up, she was being dragged by two-equines? One was a grey horse with wings and a blond mane? The other was a normal horse with a tan body and a brown mane. They were-talking to each other? And did one of the Ponies say "doctor"? She was able to pick up snippets of th3e conversation. "Doctor, let's get her back. she's suffered a large, DNA changing, radiation exposure." She blacked out.  
When she woke up, both of the ponies were looking at her. She inspected her body, and it turned out that she was a pony herself. She had the same, bushy hair, but she had the body of a horse, and a mark on her rump, that resembled a question mark. "Hello." said the tan pony, in a voice that was known all too well know to her. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Ditzy. What's yours?"  
She simply smiled at the Doctor. "Hello, sweetie."  
"How did..."  
"I don't know. I was doing a dig on the Ood Sphere, when I was captured by the Silence. I was brought before the high council, where I escaped. As for how I got to equestria...that I don't know."  
"Well, I..."  
"Doctor, how do you know her?"  
"OH, yes, I've forgotten, I have a new companion. This is Ditzy. Ditzy, this is River Song, my, um, so to speak, my wife."  
"Really? Where are Amy and Rory?" The Doctor declined to answer. "Hey, where are we, River?"  
"Just got a promotion. It's Professor, not Doctor."  
"So that makes it the last time you've seen me was the party with Julius Caesar, and the last time I've seen you was the stint with the weeping angels..."  
"Yes. Now let's get to business."  
"Excuse me?" but River was already flicking switches, and the TARDIS started to move.  
"River, what are you doing?"  
"Setting coordinates."  
"Where."  
"The beginning of Equestria, back when there was no magic. Doctor, honestly, I don't know what's going on! My temporal lobe is independent from the body."  
The TARDIS was speeding through the vortex. It was too late: they were speeding to the beginning of Equestria.  
"It's the silence. they want me to go here, to this point."  
"Why?"  
"I Don't know!"  
"Does it have to do with being a unicorn, River?" River looked up, and saw that a horn was protruding from her head. She acknowledged it and moved on.  
"I honestly don't know, Ditzy." The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor opened the door. This looked like Equestria, but the Doctor knew it was early Equestria. They were in some sort of camp, or village, which honestly looked like a small town. Several unicorns were running around, drinking, walking, fighting, but not using magic, which was odd. Instead, they were using their horns for nothing, really. Some were using it for combat, by ramming their horns together, much like Jousting, the Doctor thought. He smiled. "Now, Let's check for any Silent activity. I think there might be..." They passed a group that was surrounding a unicorn that was levitating a ball clearly with magic. This was common unicorn magic, thought Ditzy, nothing out of the ordinary. So, she walked over and asked, "Hey, what's the matter, it's not like it's anything special..."  
"What do you mean, not special? This lucky stallion has rare gifts!"  
"So, how did you get them?"  
The stallion who had been practicing tricks looked at her. "I don't know, acculity. I was asleep, and then, I was woken up by a large light in the sky that seemed to suck me in. Then I was subjected to some sort of pain-but from who? But more and more unicorns are being abducted, and taken into the light, and when they come back, they have magical abilities. Many questions remain unanswered. I looked up at my captors, but I couldn't remember them now."  
"That's ok." She galloped over to the Doctor, and relayed what the unicorn had said. "That's it! The silents are using some sort of electroradiaton to plant another type of lobe into the brain, the lobe of magic. One by one. One unicorn . But why?"  
They went back to the TARDIS. "We'll have to sleep for the night. They are a present danger."  
They slept the night. But the Doctor was awaked by a light in his eyes, and yelped "Let's go! This might be our only chance!"  
They ran towards the light, and then they were all sucked in...

They awoke in a large room, with several chairs with straps attached to them. "Oh...what happened?" They spun around to see a foal with a green body and a whie , not young enough to be a baby, but not old enough to have his cutie mark. He was about the same age as that scooter kid, the Doctor thought. "I don't know. What's your name?"  
"Starswirl. And yours?"  
"I'm the Doctor, this is Ditzy, and this is River."  
"Um, Doctor?" asked Ditzy. "This is Starswirl the bearded. Even though I don't know much about unicorn magic, being a pegasus, but everypony knows about Starswirl. He was called the founder of magic."  
"I-what?" Starswirl knew that people were talking about him, and couldn't help but see this as a bad thing.  
"NOTHING!" Ditzy turned to face the doctor "What was that for?" The Doctor explained "I can't tell Starswirl of his future accomplishments, unless I would want to create a paradox. Time is really precious and fragile, and we can't inform others of future events all willy-nilly! Spoilers."  
River looked around for a way out. "Is there anyone there?" An arm with a scanner identified three ponies and one time lord. It then spoke, with a tone that the doctor recognised as the silence "Doctor...we have been tracked you. We first picked up a tail in New york, and then followed you to new earth, where you shook us off."  
"Well." said the doctor. "I do have a habit of doing that, Don't I?"  
"That is not important. Before you are beamed back to the surface, We have a message: the Eleventh is coming, and the unicorn knows of the Fields of Trenzalore."  
"Trenzalore?" asked Starswirl. "That's very near."  
"WAIT! Before I'm beamed back down, could you tell me why all the unicorns have new magical abilities."  
"That is because we intended to weaken you...because you needed a weakness."  
"Then you'll learn what every enemy I faced has learned the hard way: that I have none."  
"We will see, Doctor. We will see." A blinding light was flashing around the Doctor, Ditzy, Starswirl, and river, and all went black. They woke up in the TARDIS. "Wait." Said River. "They beamed down two you first. We then were taken to a sort of operating room, and I remember Starswirl being there. But Doctor, remember: on the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a question will be asked — a question that must never be answered. And the eleventh is coming. This is December Tenth."  
"You mean-"  
"Yes, Doctor. And that day is tomorrow. On that day of days, silence will fall."  
"Wait." said Ditzy "Here's another question. What if it wasn't silence in general, but THE silence. What if it wasn't the apocalypse, but it was so that the silence could stay in power? That they knew, somehow, that we would bring them down?"  
They were flabbergasted. "THAT'S IT! The silence made that as a propaganda tool. They saw what I did to so many other races and species, and, when you tell someone anything, they will believe it. It doesn't have to be fact."

On the next day, four ponies were walking in a field. "Is this it?" asked River. "Sure is." answered Starswirl. "The silence should be here soon." Sure enough, several silent ships were approaching the surface, and out stepped a delegation of Silents.  
"I know what you're thinking. I know what you know. And sure enough, I'm here to stop you." The silent simply looked at the Doctor. "We have no time for games, Doctor. So, I'll ask the question: Doctor who?" And the Doctor spoke his name. Ditzy stood at awe. When she wanted an answer to his real name, he would always change the subject. Now, her question was answered. But it was in a foreign, alien language, one she would not understand, nor would she ever.  
"It's done. You've lost. Now go back to Silentium like good little boys and die. You've caused a lot for trouble for me."  
"We're not over yet, Doctor. We have a really big surprise."  
All of a sudden, River felt a large shudder through her brain. Then, she saw the doctor as an enemy. She charged up her horn, till she had enough energy to do anyone in. Then, she fired. The Doctor expected to see flashbacks, instead there was another flash of light. When the light cleared, he saw Starswirl, his horn smoking.  
"NO." Starswirl Fired another beam, and The Doctor could see the mind control go out of River's body. River was weakened, but at least that was out off her system. "What?"  
"Don't worry, River, you've had a bit of shock to your system ..."  
"No-that!" From across a riverbank, the Doctor could see the entire town, rising up in whooves against the silence. Silents fired back, but some were shielded away by magic, but others who didn't have the benefit of magic,were killed. "Go!" yelled a unicorn "We'll cover you." Then, he was promptly shot and killed.  
The Doctor slammed the door to the TARDIS. "We've got to leave."  
"WAIT!" yelled Starswirl. I can do something for my town. This ship has a lot of energy, right? So, what I think might be possible is that I can divert the energy to my horn, where I'll be able to help out."  
"No. You could kill the TARDIS, and you could kill yourself."  
"I'm sorry, Doctor. I just have to take that risk." The Doctor flicked a few switches. Starswirl's horn charged up, and a furious, pulsating, green beam fired into the crowd, and caused total havoc, tearing up crafts, and causing havoc on silent lines. the battle lasted several hours, well into the evening. When the dust cleared, several unicorns were in the field. Several others, however, were lying dead into the ground. It was an appalling scene. The doctor left silently, with Ditzy and River. But before he left, he was accosted by Starswirl. "Starswirl, I have to go. these ponies-i just can't stay."  
"What about me?"  
"In these times, people are going to look to you. You are their messiah. You are their leader. So, do that. Lead. Teach the unicorn race."  
"I'll never forget what you did for me, Doctor." As Starswirl galloped away, the Doctor could see something on his rump: a wand, with three stars projecting from it.  
"Doctor!" yelled River. "It seems as though we haven't seen the last of the Silence." On the monitor was a silent, looking at the Doctor. "Well, I'm glad you're still alive, what have you to tell me now? Certainly not 'silence will fall', because i've heard that one before."  
"No, Doctor. But Discord will rise. Discord will rise. Discord will rise, and you will be powerless." Then, the screen went black. The Doctor turned to River. "So, as far as the winds are blowing, when will we see each other again?"  
"Well, sweetie, the way the winds are blowing, both of us are at a point in time where both of us don't know what's coming. But I could stay in the TARDIS, for a while."  
"Well, Ditzy, what do you say to that? Another companion in the TARDIS?" Ditzy just smiled. "I think that would be nice."


End file.
